persistent_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
The House of Rosenheim
Die Haus von Rosenheim The House of Rosenheim (German: "Die haus von Rosenheim") '''is a German/Russian royal house in Europe. The family was in possession of the Austrian Throne with Elrica Wiktoria von Rosenheim as the Grand duchess of Austria from 1877- 1880 & the German throne from 1859-1869 History "''Her majesty the Queen of Prussia and Empress of Russia has this morning given birth to two twin sons,'The queen and the heirs are healthy and strong, all wishes goes to her majesty, her sons and Alexander tsar of Russia for a happy future and protection of these both two nations" That was the comment from the Former Prussian Parliament on Augusta Wiktoria II von Prussia's recent birth of the so called "Twin heirs". In the year 1776 AD.''Just two years later Augusta Wiktoria II von Prussia got assassinated in 1778 AD, not long thereafter their dad, Alexander Romanov Tsar of Russia got nudged of his throne and died. The so called "Twin heirs" got sent to Japan to live the rest of their lives there in exile. The formation of The House Both of the twin brothers reached the age of maturity in their exile, one of the brothers to later advantage of his legitimacy from his now long dead dad and formed "The house of Khrushchev". He later moved to Ukraine. The information of the other twin brother is mostly unknown due to poor documentation. What's know though is that he managed to move to Germany and Bavaria. There he formed The house of Rosenheim, named after the town of Rosenheim. He married one time but later managed to get a divorce by the blessing of the Papacy. Rise towards the Austrian throne The family of Rosenheim at this time (1820-1858) had gained more and more influence in the Duchy of Austria. Even so that after the Duke of Austria got very sick and had to put his duties on hold, the head of the house did get able to set up a regency for him. Under this regency time (1835-1856) many sets of laws were put into place that would make the house the legitimate ruler of Austria. They succeeded and it was agreed upon that when the duke dies, the oldest son of Rosenheim would take his throne. Indeed, after the duke died the head of the house managed to take the throne for himself. He would later die of a heart-attack. Anna Ludovika von Rosenheim As the duke never got any male heirs, the throne was succeeded by the oldest daughter "Anna Ludovika von Rosenheim" (17 years old). In a statement, she said that she was not ready nor capable of being the Duchess of Austria which worried many. Various sources have said that she before the death of The German Kaiser there were multiple secret meetings with the Duke of Hungary, what was discussed was never revealed. Rosenheim Germany The German kaiser at the time wasn't able to produce an heir, this was nothing worried about in the German parliament. Although the German kaiser died in his sleep, no cause of this tragedy has not been found. Due to the Rosenheims being able to take the throne of Austria they were by far the most powerful house of Germany under the Hohenzollerns. This was taken advantage of when multiple politicians named the Austrian Duchess Anna Ludovika the true German kaiserin. No one had time enough to protest, and soon enough she was crowned the German Empress. Under her reign, Germany saw various changes in their government such as a new constitution put into place although most of Anna Ludovika's plans never succeeded as her claim was still weak. The fall of the Rosenheims in Germany The Hohenzollerns were not happy with another family being on the throne of their country, this was shown with great courage and protests. Although plans for a coup against the Rosenheim was never needed as Anna Ludovika abruptly died of an organ failure. The Rosenheims were now too weak to reclaim the German throne and they lost it, their claim would although never officially disappear. The Rosenheims regain the Austrian throne After the recent duke of Austria was very ill without an heir an agreement was signed between the German Empire and The royal house of Austria. This agreement was based on that The rosenheims would regain their throne of Austria in return for a large sum of money and lands in Bavaria. With the agreement, Elrica Wiktoria von Rosenheim got the title of Grand duchess of Austria (1877-1880) which made her the second monarch of the Rosenheim family. Claims With a rich history of previous monarch before the Rosenheims, the family shares blood with now dead royal houses and alive. This makes them very powerful in the eyes of legitimacy. Germany With the rosenheims sharing a bloodline with Prussian monarchs and that Anna Ludovika von Rosenheim was the German Empress (1859-1869). They do have an unofficial claim the German Throne Russia Russia's monarchy has long fallen after the Russian civil war which instated the Soviet Union. Although the Rosenheim still has a 100-year long claim to the Russian throne. Due to the history of them being descendants of the Russian Tsar Alexander Romanov. They have acknowledged this claim in recent years although it is still Unofficial. List of Rosenheim Monarchs - Anna Ludovika Von Rosenheim , Duchess of Austria & Kaiserin of Germany - Elrica Wiktoria von Rosenheim, Grand Duchess of Austria Category:Houses Category:House of Rosenheim